dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Words are Forever
Oboes Bi stumbles across C.J. Elf again...but he's learned the pen is mighter than the sword. Characters *Oboes Bi *C.J. Elf Transcript (Issac and Oboes are staring out into the sunset.) Issac: So...how's work? Oboes: Like, the karate, ninjistu business? Issac: Yeah, that. Oboes: Well... (She leans her head to the left, condescendingly.) Oboes: Nothing is really happening, surprisingly. Issac: ...Is everything okay? (He places his hand on top of hers.) Oboes: *sigh* Yeah. It's just...God! I hate that fucking elf! Issac: Who? C.J? Oboes: Yeah, that guy, or whatever his face is. Issac: That dude is a chump! He's one of the lower tier Elves! Oboes: Lower tier?! Issac: Yeah! Here, let me tell you. (They go back to D.I.C.K.S HQ, where Issac has a projector ready, with a slide that reads, "ELF TIERS" at the top. Issac: You see, elfs come in different shapes and sizes. C.J was the smallest of the tiers, known as Tier Zero. Oboes: But he was huge! Issac: That's because you set off his EES, or Emergency Emotion System. When broken, it cause rapid hormonal and body shape changes. Oboes: So...never break the EES? Issac: Exactly. Teach the elf that the pen is mightier than the sword. Oboes: Alright, so what are the other tiers? Issac: Well, there is Tier Alpha, Tier Beta, Tier Delta, and Tier Omega. Oboes: Hmm...where is the most powerful Teir Omega elf hiding? (Issac pulls out a manilla folder from under the projector. Issac: Here is his information. (She opens the folder to find a white piece of paper, with several dates and pictures printed on it.) Issac: He doesn't have and actual name, he just calls himself O. Oboes: Is he the only member of Tier Omega? Issac: No, there's another, but she's known as Crystal. Oboes: Is she like the queen or something? Issac: No, the Elven tribe doesn't have a hierarchy. In fact, there are several factions of 3 to 5 elves in each tier that govern themselves independently. Oboes: Are there any government parties? Issac: Actually, yes. There is the Kneghelt, the Hyegem, and the Zeuirod. Kneghelt is elvish for Group, Hyegem is elvish for Decision, and Zeuirod is elvish for Alone. Oboes: So the Kneghelt is the regular populus? Issac: Sort of. It means all elves in general, including wood elves, which are way different. Oboes: And the Hyegem? Issac: The Hyegem is the highest level of non-Tier power. The members of the Hyegem control what happens in a given location. Oboes: Zeuirod? Issac: The Zeuirod elves are basically the Anonymous of the elvish community. None of the members are known by their birth names, and they prosper in secret societies. Oboes: Are O and Crystal members of the Zeuirod Party? Issac: Yes. (She looks at the document again.) Oboes: Take me to the location of O. Issac: What?! Are you insane?! Elves have spent hundreds of years away from human life, and you want to ruin that? Plus, you're seen as a monster among their community! Oboes: How do you know so much about elves?! Issac: Maybe one time for a mission we were told to go to a random hole in the ground to see what was making that weird noise, and I fell in and was crowned king of the Kneghelt society. Oboes: ... Issac: What I'm trying to say is, if you were to invade the nearest elven location, you are going to have to dress like a man. (Oboes looks down at her boobs.) Oboes: Are they really that easy to fool? Issac: Actually, yeah. You could just put a white t-shirt on and some guy jeans and no one would be the wiser. Oboes: Great. 'Cause I'm going to find C.J. and kick the shit out of him. (Oboes runs out of the HQ, and runs into her house.) Oboes: That bitch isn't going to see me comin'... (She grabs her Lightning Sword, and slams the door behind her.) Derek: Hey Boes! Where are you going? Oboes: Going to kick some ass. Derek: Sweet. Can I join? Oboes: No thanks, I'm handling this on my own. Derek: Okay then. (She does a wavedash towards a large grassy hill, and jumps to the top. She takes her sword out, and slashes the top of the hill off. She looks inside to find hundreds of tiny elves inside.) Elf A: Who the hell are you? Oboes: My name is Oboes. Does anyone of you know where Horatio Magellan Christopher Joseph is? (They all look at her and gasp.) Oboes: ...What? Elf T: We vowed to never speak of that name ever again! Elf W: Yes, he was banned from the Kneghelt community! Elf B: Never shall his name be spoken in this place! All elves: NEVER! Oboes: Okay then...do you know his whereabouts? Elf Q: He's on the west side of town, past the LEZ sorority house. Oboes: Thanks. (Oboes jumps off the hill, and rushes west.) Elf B: She doesn't know she's getting into, is she? Elf W: Nope. Elf T: Nada. Elf C: Her boobs were amazing, though. All elves: Agreed. (Back to Oboes, who is rushing along rooftops. After passing along the top of the LEZ building, she looks down to see C.J. sitting down by the house dumpster. She jumps down to confront C.J.) Oboes: Hey C.J. How's it goin'? C.J.: Pretty bad. Why are you here? I thought you hated me. Oboes: Well...I still do. (C.J. sees Oboes' sword, and sighs.) C.J.: Alright...I know why you're here, and I'm saying it's perfectly fine to kill me. Oboes: Uh, okay. C.J.: Also, I'm very sorry for the pain I caused you. You broke my- Oboes: EES, I know. Issac told me. C.J.: Issac...where do I know that name...Oh! Oboes: What? Do you know him personally? C.J.: Yeah! He was a great, wise man among our species! If I show you what he did to our kind, will you not kill me? (She looks at her sword.) Oboes: *sigh*...Sure. C.J.: Yay! (C.J. hops on Oboes' shoulder.) C.J.: ONWARD! (They runs off towards the hill, and Oboes puts her sword back.) Oboes: You know, you seem like a nice elf. C.J.: Thanks. You too. (Oboes blushes, smiles, and keeps on running.) What did you think of this episode? Gross. (1/5) Less gross. (2/5) Good. (3/5) Better. (4/5) Awesome! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks Category:June Releases